Game
Game & Cuphead (known as Mini Megagame$!) is one of the five stages that require you to use your controller to pass this level. Stage This is basically, starts off in the first phase, Megagame$. Basically, you're riding a minecart. Because you can't control it nor shoot on it (due to it having a face and a glass container), you have to tap enemies. Shame-dudes are common. Drillots are basically uncommon, they attack you by jumping out of their burrow spots. Fractices can be run-over, but with dire consequences, for example, chasing you REALLY fast if ran over. Later, a new enemy called Sanic comes, who just charges into you at the speed of light. You have to touch them quick. Second phase is Twisted. You're riding a plane. You can now shoot, but you can only control the plane by tilting the screen. Any contact with solid (the ground) will make you lose a live. Goleyes will be walking on railroads, unaffected by gravity. Tap them. You can shoot them, but it won't work very well since they slow down bullets and they can dodge them easily. Later on, Juggershells. They are stubborn and are unaffected by bullets and take a really long time to destroy (takes one thousand clicks). Fortunaly, they're affected by gravity. Meteors later fall, which you have to avoid by tilting the screen to dodge them. Third phase is touched. This requires you to use your stylus (or maybe finger?) to do this. Minecart action again. There's Bam-Dudes, Shame Dudes holding bombs. They throw them at you, and if sliced, causes damage to everybody. This is the problem when you reach the X-Gates, where you have to slice the amount of fruit with your stylus in order. Okay, that's all. Now prepare. The yellow zones is basically using the stylus to pop Bouncy Balls that try and block your way. The red zones, cut, cut, cut. You have to cut Spiky Gums to prevent them from harming you. Blue zones, rub the sponge on the Dirty Ghosts to make them vanish. Dirty Ghosts basically drool dirt, harming you if touched. Green zones, scribble walls to protect yourself from various enemies, for example, Lasergators, who makes a laser wall to prevent you from passing. Black zones, drag the devils who have drum mallets away into the lava (or any devil-killing device). Light blue zones, you use your mic to not only destroy enemies, but also activate various things, like Blow Switches. Dark red zones are basically where a clone comes (or the second player if playing two-player). Both the players or the clone and the player must work together to carry blocks or activate switches. Sometimes, you must work together, since some things require teamwork (for example, dark-red blocks which require both players (or the clone if you're playing single-player) to carry it). Fourth phase. It's skipped if players aren't playing with Wii Remotes. You're on a platform. You have to use your Wii Remote to get rid of enemies trying to destroy you (note that they are all dangerous and cannot be dodged regularly). Boss fight. Whacky Doodle.